


A good day

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: If you were doing things like arranging flowers in vases, it had to be a good day. HeeroxReader





	A good day

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment to this series! I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**A good day**

There were things in life that he would never get tired of watching. He gazed up at one of the bedroom windows, while turning off his motor cycle. You probably wouldn’t have heard him. He watched as you moved from window to window, your arms full of flowers. There was a dreamy expression on your face, and he could imagine you humming to yourself as you arranged the flowers in the vases in the window sills. The displays would be colorful, with roses in soft colors, lilies and sometimes a dash of orchids. Their sweet scents would fill the rooms of the ancient farmhouse that dated back to 1800 BC, their colors brightening the room and giving them a lived in feeling. 

Heero got off of the motor cycle and unfastened his helmet. He pulled it off and lay it down on the seat, while running a hand through his hair. If you were doing things like arranging flowers in vases, it had to be a good day. He started on his way to the front door and fished his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. 

The farmhouse had been completely renovated when the two of you bought it, but it still held the ambiance of old times. He liked it, and he knew you were comfortable with the old fashioned style of the house. And as long as you were comfortable, he was happy. He took off his jacket, before making his way upstairs.

The window sills in the hallway that led to the bedroom were already displaying colorful flower arrangements, and he stopped on his way to take one pale yellow rose out of a bouquet. He heard you move around in the bathroom and carefully made his way to the door. You had left it open and he could see you place small pots with hyacinths on the small ledge along the bathroom window. His gaze was drawn to your legs, and he inwardly cursed. You were wearing **that** sweater again. It was a pale grey and very oversized, falling down to your knees, and hiding your curves with it’s not so flattering shape. But as you always opted to go without pants when wearing it, he never complained. He loved looking at your legs, but it was also very distracting.

You took a step back from the window and cocked your head to the side to study your handiwork. He watched as you reached out and adjusted one of the pots a little bit, and a small smile tilted his lips. You were always the perfectionist. 

“I think it’s fine like that,” he commented quietly.

You didn’t jump or show any indication of surprise. By now, you were used to him sneaking up behind you. You turned around and gave him a small smile. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and taking your hand. He drew you closer and slanted his mouth over yours, so he could kiss that smile. Your hands found their way into his hair as he deepened the kiss, and he tried to keep himself from shivering. 

“You’re home early,” you said softly, after you had broken away from the kiss.

He leaned in and nuzzled your cheek. “There wasn’t much to do.”

“I see,” you murmured.

He tugged on your hand, indicating that he wanted you to follow him. He let you into the hallway and felt you grab hold of the rose.

“You should leave them in the bouquets,” you told him with a grin.

He shrugged his shoulders and watched as you wandered over to one of the vases. You put the flower in the arrangement and then took his hand again. 

“Today is a good day?” he asked you.

“Yes.”

“Let’s go outside, take a walk in the woods or something,” he suggested. 

He knew that being outside always did you good.

“Why not?” Your gaze shifted to the bedroom door. “I’ll go and change.”

He cupped your cheek and pressed a kiss against your lips. “I’ll be downstairs.”

“Hmm…” You stepped back and turned around. 

He made his way downstairs and wandered into the kitchen. The windows showed views of fields with wildflowers, and in the distance, the forest. Life here was good, he decided. He was content with the quiet, with the comfort of it. You needed it. The house had been adjusted to meet your need for quiet. All the windows were soundproof, blocking out the noises from outside. You needed absolute silence to sleep peacefully, or you would have nightmares. On good summer days he could sometimes leave the windows open, but on bad days he would always make sure that they were firmly shut. 

The trauma still affected your life, even though you had been in intensive therapy for four years. But he had noticed that you didn’t have bad days that often anymore. It was a good sign, because it meant you were starting to enjoy life again. It meant he could start letting go of the guilt he sometimes felt, because he had been part of the conflict that had taken away everything that was important to you. You family, your home… You had lost it all to the war and it had happened in front of your eyes. You had been the only one who had been able to escape from the house as it burned down, and you had been forced to watch as fire fighters gave up fighting the flames. They had told you that you had been lucky to have survived the explosion of the stray missile that had hit your house.

The bad days he didn’t like so much, but he knew they were part of your healing process. During those days, you were silent and aimlessly wandered around the house. In the beginning of your relationship, you had ignored him on bad days. But slowly you had started to realize that he would be there for you no matter what. So now, you often sought him out and cuddled up against him. He would comfort you, and he’d try to coax you into talking. You didn’t like talking that much, but he knew from his own experience that keeping everything inside always made things worse.

He heard your footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to watch you enter the kitchen. You had changed the sweater for a pair of jeans and a white tank top. He held out his hand for you to take and you smiled, while grasping it if firmly. 

“The weather is very nice,” you commented casually as you started on your walk through the fields, in the directing of the forest.

“Hn.” He pulled you closer and draped his arm over your shoulders.

You gave him a small smile. “I went to the market for the flowers,” you told him.

“You did?” Surprise coated his tone. You had never gone to the market in the village before. You felt uncomfortable with all the people around you, and usually went to a small garden centre not far from the house. “How did it go?”

“It was alright,” you said with a shrug.

“You didn’t feel uncomfortable?” he asked. He was a bit concerned about your sudden initiative. He didn’t want you to have a panic attack in the middle of a crowd.

“A bit,” you admitted. “But I… I guess I forced myself to keep going and I felt okay afterwards.”

“Tell me where you’re going next time,” he said, while taking your hand again. “I could go with you.”

“I will,” you promised. “But I think it’s time for me to start doing things on my own.”

He stopped dead in his tracks, as a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. What were you talking about? “What?”

You giggled and leaned in to kiss is cheek. “Not like that.”

He relaxed, and sighed as relief washed over him. “Then it’s alright.”

“I wouldn’t know what do without you,” you said quietly while burying your face in his chest.

Heero nuzzled your hair and wrapped his arms around you. Your scent filled his nostrils and he breathed in deeply. You smelled like roses and honey. It was a unique scent he could breathe in for hours, something he had started to associate with his life with you. 

“I love you,” you murmured into his chest.

He felt his lips twitch into a small smile. “I love you too.”

You tilted your head back to gaze at him, and he couldn’t help but lean in to steal a kiss. The look in your eyes was warm, and bright with happiness and love. He was glad to be the person you looked at with those emotions in your eyes. When he pulled back, he took your hand again. You continued your walk to the forest and he watched as you breathed in the earthy scent of your surroundings. Your shoulders visibly relaxed, and he knew it had been a good decision to go for a walk. 

You walked in silence for a while, enjoying the sun that filtered through the branches. When you reached the ruins of the old castle, you halted. Heero watched as you wandered along the crumbled walls, absentmindedly trailing your hand along the rough stones. He had once made love to you against one of those walls, on a good day. The memory was warm in his heart as he approached you from behind and caught you around the waist.

“Stop daydreaming,” he teased you.

You giggled and placed your hands on top of his forearms. “I can’t help it.”

He trailed his lips along your neck and playfully nipped your earlobe. “Is that so?”

“Hmm…” You tilted your head to the side to give him better access. 

He pulled back. He wasn’t going to make love to you here. He would wait until the evening, until you were in bed, so that he could take his time. He entwined his fingers with yours and tugged on your hand. When you met his eyes, you blushed, which caused him to smile slightly. He liked the effect he had on you. 

Life with you would never get boring. With you, he found the solace he needed himself, and he offered you whatever you needed in return. He enjoyed the quiet ease of life here, away from the city, and away from all the stress of trying to prevent a new war. He was done fighting. 

Yes, he mused to himself, as you started on your way back to the house. Today was a good day.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts on this story! :)


End file.
